Cursed in Dreamland!
by Chibi Pinkuya
Summary: Mew has to switch auras with Kirby's and now he says "Fried Spinach", making everyone near him vomit! Featuring a surprise appearance with a Time Flower from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew!


Cursed in Dreamland, by MatiaR

A Pokémon named Mew was sleeping in the bubble. It opened its eyes and sees Kirby standing near it. It was happy to Kirby. "Mew?" It said. Kirby started looking at it. "Poyo," he says back. Mew started to glow, allowing its aura to transfer Kirby's. Kirby don't know what he was...

Now, onto the next scene!

Later, Kirby does a food name training, so he, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala can answer the food they see. "So, what kind of food did you see?" Tiff said, holding a piece of spinach on the plate. Kirby holds his breath and suddenly shouts "Fried spinach!". "Fried spinach!" Tokotori yelled by popping up from the bushes. Suddenly, Fololo and Falala shakes in fear and turns green! "Urk! I feel like I'm about to vomit!" Fololo said. He and Falala hold their vomit and head out of the bathroom. Tiff and Tuff looks at the bathroom. "Do I think Fried spinach makes them vomit?" Tokotori asked. "I don't know," Tiff added. She and Tuff turns green like Fololo and Falala, and ran to the bathroom to puke.

To make matters worse, anyone in Cappy Town started vomiting due to Kirby's "Fried spinach" word.

Back at King Dedede's castle, he was eating a bowl of succotash. "I want you to look up the 'sushi' song," he says to Escargoon, who was surfing the web on the Holy Nightmare screen. "And also, look up 'crackers and spinach' song," he added. "Why crackers and spinach song?" Escargoon asked. "Because I said so," King Dedede answered to his snail friend. Suddenly, Kirby came over to Dedede and shouting "Fried spinach!" at him. King Dedede turns green in fear and clutches his stomach. "May I use the bathroom?" He asks Escargoon. He, too, turns green. "By the time, YES!". They head out of the bathroom. "Poyo?" Kirby curiously blinked.

Kirby went back to Cappy Town and everyone were sick! Tiff came back. "Who makes you say that word?" she asked. Kirby pointed his finger at the Mew who was sleeping in the bubble. "A Mew?" she said. "Is that who makes you..." she was interrupted by Meta Knight, who is also affected with a stomach virus. "Mew is a legendary Pokémon. It puts the spell on someone with its psychic abilities. Whoever affected by that spell says things that makes anyone near him or her vomit." "Is that true?" Tiff asked. "Is that what I said". Meta Knight answered. Kirby asked "Fried spinach?", and Meta Knight covers his mouth. "See what I told you?" he said weakly as he ran to the bathroom. Tiff was about to vomit again. "Oh gee!".

Tuff secretly tip-toes to Tiff's room to make sure Kirby's not here. He suddenly heard footsteps Kirby made, and he hides under Tiff's bed. Kirby just hops along the hall, near the Waddle Dees. Fololo and Falala flies to Tiff's room, but before they go in, Kirby runs right near them! "AiiiiiEEEE!" Fololo and Falala screamed as they fly away. Kirby started chasing them and goes near the throne where King Dedede and Escargoon were at. Escargoon started to ask Dedede about the word. "Why did that word makes us barf?" he asked. "Something about fried spinach," King Dedede says. "I'll change the name to 'crackers and fried spinach' song." "Or 'the delicious crackers and fried spinach' song" Escargoon added. "Poyo!" Kirby shouted out loud. Then something pink floated nearby Kirby. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" King Dedede and Escargoon hides under the table. Mew joins Kirby to find Fololo and Falala. They surprisingly popping out under the table. Kirby and Mew found them and runs toward them. Fololo and Falala flies away from them as Kirby already shouting "Fried spinach!". It's too late, Fololo and Falala were sick again! "I hate this whenever he says that!" Falala says to her male counterpart. They flew near entrance holes, but they crashed into the now-made glass, prevented them from entering! King Dedede and Escargoon pops out from under the table and already went fast to random place where they puke. Fololo and Falala were now sicker than ever! They must find a way to vomit, but Kirby stops them from entering the doors. They gave up, but Kirby literally looks disappointed to it...

"Please let us BY!" The Fololo twins shouted as they're about to vomit. Kirby gasped. Outside, Tiff heard the Fololo twins vomit in disgust. Tiff ran over to the king's castle and shocked that Kirby was covered in rainbow-colored vomit! (Rainbow vomit perhaps! :)) Tiff tells Kirby about the conversation:

Tiff: Kirby, I want you to take you to Doctor Yabui's for a minute.

Kirby: Poyo?

Yeah right, Kirby. And so, Tiff and Kirby went to Doctor Yabui's for a checkup. He studied Kirby around and an aura surrounds him. "What is it?" Tiff said. "An aura." He answered for his thoughts. "A creature switches auras with Kirby and..." Tiff was nervous at the moment. "A Mew switches bodies with Kirby?" She asked. "That what I said". Dr. Yabui answered.

Later, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, the Fololo twins, the Cappy Kids, and Meta Knight searches for Mew. "Where are you, Mew?" She yelled out. Suddenly, something rattled in the bushes. Tiff jumps up and it was just... another Pokémon. "Who are you?" Tiff asked. "Pi". Said the yellow Pokémon hidden in the bushes. "Show yourself!" Tiff said. Jumped out of the bushes reveal a pale, yellow mouse-like Pokémon. The tips of its large ears are black, and it has additional black markings on its neck and tail. Its tail is short and black. It has pouches in its cheeks, which are pinkish colored and used for storing electricity. Its nose is extremely small. "A Pichu?" Tiff said. "Why are you doing here in Dreamland?". Pichu looks very sheepish. It ran away, showing what it is doing. Tiff, Kirby and friends follow it. And then, what they saw was a weird stump. "It's just a stump!" shouted Iroo, looking angry. Pichu jumps onto the stump and points the center. A small, crystallized flower was on the stump.

(Yeah, I know, I make a Time Flower from the 8th Pokémon movie a surprise appearance in this fic.)

Da-dum!

Kirby walked into the stump and grabbed the Time Flower, and Tiff yelled out "Kirby, NO!". Then a pink ball appeared. Mew is there. Kirby then activated the Time Flower by shouting: "Fried spinach!". All of Kirby's friends were nauseous again, and Mew is a last hope. But it's not long, a Time Flower activated! And a hologram appears to be... A Giratina! It was now very mad at Kirby!

"Uh-oh..." Fololo and Falala said, holding their vomits. Kirby dodged a holographic Giratina easily. Tiff couldn't hold her stomach much as she says "Kirby, look behind you!" Kirby turns back. There's no Giratina in sight. As Kirby walks, Giratina strikes him with a Shadow Force!

At King Dedede's castle, Escargoon looks at the camera to see the video of Giratina striking the poor Kirby. "Oh, goody! Holographic Pokémon again!" Escargoon hissed. "Let me see!" King Dedede shouted overjoyed. He looked at the camera. Giratina slams its tail on Kirby. "NO!" Cried Tiff. "We have to do something!" cried Tuff. "Tiff, the Warpstar!" Fololo and Falala reminded Tiff, almost about to barf. "Right! Come Warpstar!" Tiff yelled through the land to Kabu to summon the Warpstar.

Kabu from faraway, opened up his mouth and shouted, "Warpstar!" The Warpstar came out of Kabu's mouth and flew all the way over to Kirby. The Warpstar was able to knock Giratina off from Kirby.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered. Then Kirby got onto the Warpstar. Then Giratina launched its Aura Sphere attack and shoot it at Kirby. Kirby then inhales them and becomes Fighter Kirby. He blasts Giratina with a powerful punch that is made of aura, and then it tackled Kirby up to the stump and Kirby plays a bullfight with it. He lifts the blanket and Giratina now disappears on the stump. And so as Pichu. "What's going on?" Fololo asked. "It's Mew's illusion," Meta Knight explained to everyone. "Mew created them to keep intruders away from it." Then Mew came out of nowhere and switches auras back to Kirby. Now he want to try the word out. "Fried spinach." He said. Now, it doesn't affect everyone, including Meta Knight. Mew and Kirby became friends and Mew flies away.

"I never seen Kirby that happy since he visited DedeVegas", grinned Tuff. (1)

"Mew." Kirby sighed.

And that's when Mew speaks in telepathy that it responded, "I love you, Kirby.", in a feminine voice.

Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, the Fololo twins, the Cappy Kids, and Meta Knight gasped in shock! Did everyone knew Mew could speak well? Mew suddenly vanished without a trace. Kirby looked at the stars in the form of what they turn out to be legendary Pokémon in order: Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem and its forms (White and Black for sure), Giratina (in Origin form), Victini, and finally, Mew.

Kirby jumped up in the air while waving to shout, "Mew!". "I guess we can go home now," Tuff said. "I know!" Grinned Honey as she got an idea. "Let's bake a cake... for Kirby." Then everyone except Kirby leaves the forest, so he can stand in the stump and watch the Time Flower grow. "Kirby!" shouted Tiff off screen (this is a homage to the ending from Super Mario 64). Kirby followed her. And then the star made onto the legendary Pokémon, and disappeared on these to end of the story

THE END

(1) - "Abusement Park"


End file.
